


困兽之斗

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *电影《毒液》二创。CP：暴乱x卡尔顿，左右有意义。*广义上算是接在电影之后的情节但是完全我流设定。如果您感到不适请善用退出自保。本来打算继续往后写……但是后来就坑了orz现在停在这里也能算是一个节点，如果不介意的话可以点进来。
Relationships: Carlton Drake/Riot Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. 1-2

1

埃迪是在对这个世界快要失去所有新鲜感的时候见到那个青年的。

这件事说来完全是个巧合——彼时他正在一个不甚熟悉的街区暗巷里放任毒液大快朵颐，而等他终于再一次恢复自己的视觉之后便看见了不远处的一片火光冲天。

倒也不是说他是专门想去救人什么的，毕竟对付火焰从来不是他们的本行。但那火势看着不小，让他不由得便想去现场看看情况。不过，当他赶到火灾现场——一家不甚显眼的孤儿院——的时候，大火已经把能烧的东西都烧了个七七八八。姗姗来迟的消防正在努力进行最后的扑救工作，但意外的是，周围并没有出现各种躺在担架上等待救援或埋葬的伤亡者。

“嘿老兄。”

他随手抓住一个看起来已经在这儿看了一会儿热闹了的人，问道：

“怎么不见有人救助死伤者？难道是都烧死在里面了一个都没有救出来？”

“咳，你是不知道，这事儿说来也巧。今天刚好是孤儿院组织小孩儿们出去郊游的日子，几乎所有工作人员和孩子都出去了还没回来，可真是躲过一劫。”

看热闹的家伙回答，啧啧地感叹着老天的眷顾。

可Eddie却敏锐地捕捉到了他话语里的问题，忙不迭地追问：

“‘几乎’？你是说‘几乎’都出去了吗？那也就是说明还有人还留在里面——”

“让一让！都让一让！”

他的话并没有问完便被一片慌忙的脚步和叫喊声打断。

顺着声音的来源，他看到几个消防员正抬着一个担架火急火燎地向这边冲了过来。

“……好吧，看来不需要再问就已经有答案了。”

他一边嘟囔着，一边侧过身子让救援人员经过。而就在那担架从他眼底下划过的那一个瞬间，他却突然像是被什么东西击中了一样地浑身一僵，随后又立刻反应过来什么地几步追了上去。

“那个，请问——”

他紧跟在那几个救援人员身后想要问出他内心的疑惑，但那些人根本没有理他只顾着往救护车上冲。他没办法只得死皮赖脸地跟在旁边并且探着脖子往那担架上看去——然后倒吸一口气地挡住了一个马上就要从他嘴边滚落出来的名字。

【卡尔顿·德雷克。】

不过他还是听到了一个声音把这个名字说了出来——一个在自己身体里面却并非来源于自己声带的声音。

“所以，你也觉得是他？”

他借着一片嘈杂的掩护小声回应道。

“……但这怎么可能？”

【我也觉得不可能，埃迪。但这个人类身上的气息我觉得很熟悉。】

“……”

他停在救护车外，看救援人员七手八脚地将担架送了进去，有一瞬间的迟疑。

“……可他怎么可能像我们一样一直活到现在还这么年轻？难道——”

【没有的。】

毒液在他身体里面抢着回答。

【我能确定暴乱不在他的身体里面，而且我们明明知道暴乱前段日子已经被政府捕获，没那么容易能够逃出来。……以及埃迪，如果你再愣下去的话，也许我们就将永远失去向这个人类本人求证的机会了。】

救护车的后仓门眼看就要在他面前关闭。

他一咬牙，大喊着“等一等！车上的是我的挚友！”便不由分说地挤了进去，还在一片混乱中抓起了青年已经烧得没有一块完整皮肤的手。

当他感到毒液再一次回到他的身体里面的时候，青年眼瞅着马上就要断掉的呼吸似乎也平稳了一些。

【我没有完全修复他，但好歹保住了他一条命。】

毒液在他的身体里面怏怏地说。

【刚吃饱的力气就这么耗掉了。我希望家里巧克力库存还足够。】

埃迪安抚地拍了拍仿佛小孩子撒娇一般隐约绕在他腕子上的黑色流体，在脑海里回应道：

——亲爱的你做得很好。回去我会按照你的要求采购的。

黑色流体彻底消失在了他的皮肤下。

他清了清嗓子，又在意识中问道：

——那么，你刚才有没有在他的意识中找到什么有帮助的线索？

【他的意识十分混乱，而且全部都是爆炸与烈火，让我很难安心搜索。】

毒液答，声音低沉。

【但是埃迪，我确定我看到了。】

——什么？

【那艘火箭。】

有那么几秒，他因为极度的震惊而甚至不知道自己到底该做出怎样的反应。

2

青年的苏醒是在几天以后。

而当他出现在青年面前的时候，他毫不意外地发现青年也毫不意外。

“……布洛克先生。”

青年张口唤了一声他的姓氏，声音里虽然有着大火烧过的嘶哑，但仍然遮盖不住那种过于久远的熟悉感。

虽然埃迪从来没有向眼前这个青年做过任何自我介绍。

“我想我现在能在这里，一定是因为你救了我。”

他站在离病床一段距离的地方，看着浑身上下裹着纱布插着管子唯独一双眼睛无比清明的青年，双手戒备地抱在胸前，不答反问：

“……德雷克先生？”

青年的嘴角缓缓挑起一种微妙的弧度——那弧度让人不太舒服，但却又不同于往日那种高高在上的鄙夷——非要说的话，更像是一种抽光了所有含义的符号，平薄地贴在青年那张半边还被纱布遮挡着的脸上。

“布洛克先生，我很高兴您竟然还记得我——在时隔了一百年还多的现在。”

他皱起脸，确信自己已经一脚踏入了一件难以分类的麻烦事之中。

“……所以，你真的就是那个卡尔顿·德雷克？那个明明应该死在火箭上的家伙？”

他一边说，一边感受到流体在自己皮肤下蠢蠢欲动。

“你到底是怎么——”

“抱歉打断，但请允许我纠正你一个小小的错误，布洛克先生。”

而和自己的剑拔弩张不同的，是青年不疾不徐的声音。

“我在严格意义上，并不是你所知道的‘那个’卡尔顿·德雷克——虽然大体上说，我们也确实是同一个人。”

他因为迷惑而五官都要皱到了一起。

可青年的神情却仍然不自然地平静。

“——你可否听说过轮回转世那一类的事情呢，布洛克先生？”


	2. 3

3

所以，这整件事情就显得非常吊诡了——饶是和毒液一起辗转漂泊于世界各个角落快要一个世纪的埃迪也不得不承认，这确实是他长长人生中第一次碰上这样的案例——而且还是在一个他以为不管再过几辈子都不会再相见的“老熟人”这里。

“卡尔顿·德雷克……哦天他甚至原本都不叫这个，是成年之后自己申请改的名字……是个还在襁褓中就被遗弃在哪个孤儿院门口的弃婴，从小在院里长大。因为生得端正又‘天资聪颖’，所以想要收养他的人不在少数，但是他从未答应过任何一个抚养家庭。院里的工作人员们把这归结于他的性格孤僻，从来都只爱待在没有人的地方一个人看书的家伙大概很难融入一个新的环境。等到成年以后离开孤儿院，但从未试图找过稳定工作，一直只靠一些短期零工糊口。偶尔会在孤儿院组织外出活动的时候回来帮忙看门，而火灾那天就是刚好只有他一个人留在院里的日子——“

埃迪小声地念着他以调查记者的身份搞到的资料——活了三位数年头的人在伪造身份和证件上总会有一些别人没有的优势——边念边眉头紧锁。

“……毒液，你怎么看？”

【看起来平凡无奇。】

毒液即答。

【不像是和暴乱有任何接点。】

他点点头。

“而且确实，他的经历和前几年还在世界各地捣乱的暴乱确实对不上。……但就是这样才更加诡异。我们可忘不掉他当年对共生体有多么的狂热，可现在看来他似乎没有运用他的任何一样优势进行类似的活动。”

【也许他根本不知道暴乱还活在这个世界上？】

“我不认为是这样。毕竟如果他还有着之前的记忆的话，那么偶尔会出现在新闻上的那些离奇死亡或者大规模失踪案件总会给他一些提示的。”

【那也许就是他已经死心了。】

毒液说，听起来漫不经心。

【毕竟如果他能知道暴乱一直活着，但他自身已经是再出生过一次的话，那么他肯定能想到当年那次爆炸里面暴乱根本没有努力救他而是很快又寻找了新的宿主。那他也就没有任何理由在这次生命中再去招惹暴乱了。】

“……也许你说的没错。”

埃迪没有任何反驳的理由。可他就是没来由地觉得喉头有些发哽——也许是因为他一不小心便想起了这百年间自己和毒液数次被迫分离甚至差点死在彼此不知道的地方的经历。

“可是……”

【埃迪。你没有任何必要为他难过。】

毒液迅速地说着，黑色流体缓缓缠上了他还拿着资料的手。

【毕竟他和暴乱不是我们。】

这是个非常暖心的安慰。他承认。但却并不能让他再次坐在卡尔顿面前的时候毫无芥蒂地问出他们想问的问题——尽管他知道如果不把这个问题解决，他们终将不得心安。

所以他终究也没有拦着毒液从他的身体中伸出一个脑袋，荡在他的脸旁边不紧不慢地替他开口：

【我们有事问你，德雷克。】

卡尔顿看着毫无任何预兆出现的毒液，眼中却有如一片行将死去的湖水一般波澜不惊。这让他总是感觉到浑身上下都不太对劲。

【我们猜想你早就知道了暴乱还活在这个世界上。】

卡尔顿微一挑眉，没有显露出丝毫动摇。

“当然。结合我之前的经历和近几年的一些新闻，想得出这个结论并不困难。”

【那你知不知道——】

“毒液，还是让我来吧。”

他在毒液真正问出口之前接过了话头。他觉得他实在不是很习惯看着一个卡尔顿·德雷克如此心平气和地和共生体谈论共生体。

毒液晃着黑色的脑袋看了看他，没有反对他的决定。

他清了清嗓子，接着刚才的话问道：

“……那你知不知道，暴乱大概在半年以前，已经被美国政府捕获了这件事？”

病床上的人微微睁大双眼，做出了他们这次重遇之后埃迪所看到的第一个能称得上是表情的表情。

“……怪不得。”

他在半晌之后安静地垂下双眼，似是一边回忆着什么一边缓缓道。

“怪不得这段时间以来我都没能在任何媒体上看到过类似他出没的消息了。”

埃迪嘴角抽动了一下。

“……所以你果然还是一直有在关注他的消息。”

“毕竟也算是旧交了。”

青年再度抬起双眼的时候，眼中终于有了些许波动——虽然那称不上是什么让人舒服的神色，但好歹也让他看起来总算像是个活人了。

“我想，私下关注一下旧交的动向应该无伤大雅？”

埃迪眯了眯眼睛。

“……真的只是如此吗？”

他追问，却并说不清楚此时自己语气中的迫切到底是来源于对肯定还是否定的期冀。

青年看着他，微颤的睫毛在空气中扇出细微的波纹。

“……不然还能怎样呢？布洛克先生。”

青年笑，笑容带动脸上消不去的大火留下的伤疤。

“都已经——已经过去这么久了。”

顿了顿。

“……该放弃的，也总该放弃了。”

——也许就是他已经死心了。

毒液说过的话在他的脑海里再一次响起。

——毕竟他和暴乱不是我们。

他看着青年脸上狰狞的疤痕，虽然理智告诉自己他现在最应该感受到的情绪该是安心，可却不能抑制心脏跳出一阵刺痛。

毒液感应着他的情绪，黑色的脑袋又靠近了他的脸一些，几乎都要贴在一起。但这却并不足以让他立刻平静下来，想到他接下来能对青年说的话。

倒是青年看着他们，突然低头一声轻笑。

“……所以，布洛克先生。”

青年带着那无法摆脱烧伤阴影的笑容，说道。

“如果你们已经问完了你们想问的问题，那现在能换我问你们一个问题吗？”

“……”

他下意识地便绷紧了脊背。

“……你说？”

“如果我说。”

青年说，说得无比自然，仿佛只是在询问明天的天气。

“——如果我说我想把暴乱救出来，你们会帮我吗？”

他甚至连愣神的空当都没有，就被一颗黑漆漆的脑袋挡住了视线。

【你说你已经放弃了。】

毒液甩着舌头，听起来情绪非常不好。

【你是在愚弄我们吗，人类。】

“……不，当然不。愚弄你们对我来讲又没有丝毫好处。”

卡尔顿倒是答得毫不慌乱。

“不过我承认，我刚才的话确实可能会引起一些误解。”

【误解？】

“是的。误解。”

卡尔顿点点头，道。

“我是说我已经放弃了。但我没有明说放弃了什么不是吗。”

他听着对方语气没有丝毫波动的陈述，轻轻碰了碰共生体，让他给自己留出了一些视线的空间。

然后他便看到了——看到了对方那双看似平静的眼睛中隐约流露出的过于深的绝望。

“……我是说，我已经了放弃了我自己。”

……和关切。

“——但我从来没有放弃他。”

他哑口无言。


	3. 4

4

【埃迪，我们要答应他。】

当他作为“挚友”收到卡尔顿出院日期的通知时，毒液在他脑袋旁边没有带任何疑问地这么说。

而他正在往客厅墙上的日历上，在卡尔顿出院那天的数字上标了个不那么显眼却也很难忽视的标志。

“……不，我们还没有决定。”

他把马克笔啪的一声推回笔帽里，皱了皱鼻子。

“但我确实同意他关于把暴乱那样一个强大的共生体放在政府手里终归没有好事这个看法。”

【所以说其实我们已经决定了。】

毒液甩着舌头看向他。明明共生体应该没有什么表情，但他觉得他分明在那张黑漆漆的脸上看到了“你可骗不了我”这几个字。

【而且理由可不完全是你说的这样。】

他吸进一口气。

“……我——”

【你在心痛他们不是‘我们’。】

毒液在他脑袋周围绕了几个圈，晃晃悠悠地说。

【明明我们都知道他们如果真的成为‘我们’的话也许会很危险。】

“……”

他沉默几秒，在确定从他的共生体那里感受不到任何愤怒或者不满的情绪之后，终于一声叹息，道：

“……你说的是对的。毒液。我承认我确实——确实是因为一些很不理智的原因而想要帮助他。”

毒液没有回复，只是继续平静地看着他。他知道这是他的另一半在用他的方式对自己表示安抚与包容，所以他也终于彻底放松下来，继续道：

“我不知道你怎么看待‘这次’这个卡尔顿·德雷克。……但在我看来。”

他停下来，回想着那个青年被深深的疤痕扭曲的笑容，和被浓稠的阴影填满的眼眸，过了一会儿才缓缓开口：

“……在我看来，他看上去……根本不像是活着的。”

所以，这事儿就是这样了——卡尔顿出院，他们再合谋把暴乱从那帮什么都不懂却想要掌控全部的家伙手里救出来——听起来十分简单，而对于两个人生经历加起来差不多得有一个半世纪的人来讲，在关押暴乱的机构中弄出什么安全漏洞，然后引导着那群傻瓜急吼吼地想要转移暴乱的位置，再然后袭击一下转移的车辆什么的，倒也真算不上什么特别困难的事情。

尤其是在卡尔顿还有着他根本不曾得知的黑客技术，和他还有一个共生体加持的情况下。

因此，真正的问题，其实是发生在所有这一切都消停了之后。

他们躲在他的“共生体事件专用安全屋”——感谢安妮和丹在他们生命的最后为他和他的共生体提供的资金和技术上的援助，让这个地方有着随时能用的高频声波、基本的医疗设施和能够把人彻底隔离起来的玻璃房——里面，对着那个装着一团银色的动也不动的流体的无氧罐犯起了难。

【看得出来，他现在非常虚弱。】

毒液伸出触手戳了戳那个罐子，可是里面的流体却一点反应都没有。

【大概是之前关他的那帮人类也怕他暴走，所以故意让他虚弱然后想等顺利运送到目的地之后再恢复他。我怀疑他现在甚至都不能自主进食。】

“……所以这就意味着，我们不可能在短期内和他进行有效的交流？比如把他放在一只小猫或者小狗身上然后扔进那个隔离房里面？”

【这很困难。】

毒液即答。

【小型动物的进食很难补足他的营养。那样做更像是在慢性杀死他。】

“可是我们又不可能搞来什么大型猛兽……”

“那为什么不考虑考虑人类的宿主呢？”

一直安静坐在他们对面的卡尔顿突然出声。他猛地抬眼，看到对方神色淡然得就好像在讲述一件天经地义的事情。

他的脑中瞬间闪回那些他都快忘掉了人体实验室里发生的场景。这让他倏地便沉下了脸。

“……请容我提醒你，德雷克先生。我们会答应你这件事情，提出的条件就是你不能利用暴乱去做那些滥杀无辜的事情。虽然他现在是很虚弱，可能不会立刻伤害宿主，可是等他恢复了意识，谁又能保证他会不会——”

他说到这里，却突然意识到什么地停了下来。

青年那张还带着无法治愈的疤痕的脸上有着一种令人感到不适的坦然。

他着实盯着那张脸看了好一会儿，才终于迟疑着开口：

“……等一下，德雷克先生。我是说……你难道不会是——”

“我很高兴你终究还是愿意相信我不是一个出尔反尔的人，布洛克先生。”

卡尔顿悠悠开口，甚至脸上还带着一些笑意。

“我是说，如果是我去当他的宿主的话，应该就不算是你说的‘伤害无辜’了吧？”

“……你——你的意思是，”

他因为那笑意坐立难安，但还是努力将青年的意思往好的地方理解。

“如果是你当宿主的话，他应该就不会在恢复意识之后做出什么过激的举动吗？”

“怎么会！”

青年的笑意却以一种他十分不愿意见到的方式扩大了。

“他放弃过我一次，我就不会妄想这一次会有什么转机，更何况这么多年过去了，也许他早就忘了我这个失败的前宿主。”

“……那你怎么——”

“我的意思是说，布洛克先生。”

青年垂眼看了看那个装满银色的无氧罐，再抬起时眼底似乎都沾染了一些银色的光亮。

“——如果是我心甘情愿去做这件事，并且也不介意被他吃掉的话，那应该就不算是你所谓的‘滥杀无辜’了吧？”

他很难形容他现在到底是一种什么样的情绪。他只是觉得愤怒带来的热和痛心带来的冷在他的身体里面交织，让他几度开口却一句话都没能说出来。

流体在他的皮肤下安抚性地伸展。黑色的共生体凑在他的脸边替他说出了他想说的内容。

【你没有必要为他做到如此，人类。】

卡尔顿来回打量了一下他们，眨了眨眼睛，看起来竟然甚是讶异。

“所以你……你们是在关心我吗？”

【我们只是觉得现在的你没有做过任何坏事。既然你不是坏人，那没有理由被吃掉。】

“可实际上，如果不是你们救了我，那我这条命其实早就在火里烧没了。”

卡尔顿说，说得没有任何犹疑。

“所以现在把这条命交给你的同族，我不觉得有任何问题——”

“——你他妈到底知不知道你自己在鬼扯一些什么！”

他终于彻底听不下去地爆发了。

“卡尔顿·德雷克！你应该早就被告知那场火灾就是一场意外，而我们救你也不是为了让你做出这种莫名其妙的等价交换的举动！你不该死，我们也不会让你去送死——”

“……这一点我倒不是很同意。布洛克先生。”

卡尔顿打断他，温和却笃定地。

“我承认，那场火确实是一场意外。……但另一方面，那场火确实也是冲着我来的。”

他一口气冲上脑袋。

“你他妈到底在——”

“我在说的是，被烧死的滋味真的一点都不好。”

卡尔顿苦笑，笑容里面升腾着焦烟的味道。

他一下子咬住下唇，看着眼前似乎仍然在被什么灼烧着的青年低头，像是在触摸某种信仰之物一般地小心而轻柔地用指尖触碰上了那个无氧罐。

“而如果让我选的话，我觉得化作他的养料，可比在大火中被烧掉所有痕迹要好太多了。”

这是他第一次觉得，他对眼前的这个青年——这个不论是前世还是今生他都自认为调查得清清楚楚的青年——其实一无所知。

他是真的不知道他所查出的那些资料里面，到底有哪一个能够解释青年脸上过于悠久的哀伤和过于纯粹的虔诚。

他现在能确实地觉得青年没有真正地活在此时此刻，但他却说不清楚青年所处之处到底位居何方。

所以他——他们，因为他内心的混乱大概也让他的共生体跟着无所适从——一时半会儿没能说出任何话。而青年只是抬起头，嘴角勾着一种他从未在青年脸上看到过的真诚弧度，轻声说：

“……我不得不说，布洛克先生，其实我真的很羡慕你——因为你的与众不同使你经受了百年的寂寞，可你却仍然没有放弃身为一个‘人’的觉悟。”

青年尾音隐约颤抖，颤得他的胸口也跟着针扎似的难受。

“……而如果，你们真的在关心我的话，那么也帮我一个忙，让我能自己选择我生命的去向。”

“——若是还有下次，我会尽我所能报答你的。”

他闭上眼睛，使劲搓了搓脸来掩盖他气息里面不稳的因素，然后只回答了青年三个字：

“……是这次。”

青年一愣，而后终于笑得如同一个真正的二十岁小伙子那样开怀。

“谢谢你——埃迪。”

他咬了咬后牙，没有去纠正对方对自己的称呼，只是一把抓起那恼人的无氧罐，带着青年打开了隔离房的门。


	4. 5

5

俗话说得好，人生不如意事十之八九……订正，是人生总是充满了惊喜。

以及惊吓。

埃迪发誓，虽然很久很久以前当他被德雷克博士圈在实验室里面瑟瑟发抖的时候，他是有想过哪天也要让那个目中无人的博士尝尝被关起来的味道，但他确实没想过要让这事儿真的实现——更没想过在外面当小白鼠观察员的会是自己，而且还是二十四小时全程陪护的那种。

他拎着两袋子肉、海鲜和巧克力走进安全屋，隔着一道玻璃看着正在隔离间的床上沉睡的青年，重重地叹出了一口气。

被暴乱寄生以后，卡尔顿的生活就进入一种让他光看着就会觉得浑身上下不舒服的节奏——简单来说就是吃了睡，睡了吃，而且摄入的基本上都是些高热量的东西。但即便如此，他不仅没有发胖，还日渐憔悴了下去。按照毒液的解释，这是因为大量的养分都被他身体里面的共生体无意识间吸收走了。

“……所以如果有一天你也被折腾成了暴乱那样，那当你回到我这里的时候我也会变成现在卡尔顿这样吗？”

他一度这样战战兢兢地问他的共生体，而他的共生体只是在片刻沉默后回答道：

【起码那时候我不会抱怨你买的巧克力不够高级。】

他无言以对，只是在之后看向玻璃那边的青年时眼中多了些感同身受的悲痛。

然而青年自身却从未对这样的情况提出任何不满。他曾亲眼看着青年在吃半生的肉类时吃到干呕，却一句怨言没有地就着水愣是把摆在面前的量全部都囫囵吞了下去。他很想知道到底是什么支撑着青年为了那个曾经把他抛给死神的共生体做到如此，但他其实也没有什么机会问因为青年即便在醒着的时候也总是昏昏沉沉，他实在不忍心揪着一个这样精神状态的人问那些探讨人生的话。

所以到头来，他能做的也只是以“监视”的名义，每天默默关注着青年的变化。

然后他发现，青年的憔悴不仅仅是源于营养不良——还在很大程度上源于他几乎在每一次睡眠中都会被噩梦侵扰这件事。

他没有问过那些噩梦的内容到底是什么。但他确实有表示过自己可以为对方提供一些安眠药来保证睡眠。

而青年却只是苦笑着摇头，道：

“……没有用的。”

他一边说，一边抚上了被烧到狰狞的那半侧脸颊。

“这些年来你以为我尝试了多少方法从这噩梦里逃脱？……但到头来我发现，我是根本逃不出去的。”

他在这话里感受到了些许的违和感。

他看着青年从眼睑蔓延到眼底的阴影，没有追诘。

一段日子之后，虽然暴乱仍然没有觉醒，但青年的状态倒是稳定下来了。

他虽然还会被噩梦困扰，但好歹逐渐恢复了正常的作息，也开始按照自己的饮食习惯进餐，当然，也终于和埃迪有了能称得上是交流的交流。

埃迪终于有机会问问这个怕不是把自己身体里那个共生体照顾得比自己的还好的家伙脑子里到底都在想些什么了。

“……我其实也没有在想什么。”

青年从他手上捧着的书上抬起头，表情是一种绝对的平静与坦然。

“我只是觉得我应该这么做，所以我就这么做了。”

“……行吧。如果你这么说。”

他抬抬肩膀，察觉到对方不想在这个话题上多做解释的意思，也就识相地不再多问，而是转了个话题：

“那么，你现在感觉怎么样？暴乱有要醒来的迹象吗？”

“……暂时还没有。”

青年答，将手抚上胸口，柔和地下垂了眼角。

“但我能确实地感觉到他在这里。我希望他能快点醒来。”

说到这儿，又突然想起什么似地看回来，一双大眼睛眨啊眨的。

“说起来，现在这种状态，如果我和他说话，他是不是完全听不到？”

【理论上讲是的。】

毒液从他的肩膀上探出一个脑袋，回答。

【就像是人类在进入深度睡眠的时候，也很难察觉到有人在旁边讲话一样。】

“……是么。”

青年垂下眼，也放下了抚在胸口的手，看起来有些遗憾。

他抿抿唇，最终还是没忍住地问出了口：

“……你想和他说什么？……不会是又想密谋搞事吧？”

青年听罢，却突然笑出了声。

“哦埃迪，你的这种天真有时真的很讨喜。”

他边笑边说，欠揍的感觉就像是曾经的那个德雷克博士回到了他的身上。

“你觉得他会愿意再和我搞什么密谋吗？在曾经那艘火箭坠毁之后？”

他噎了一下，随即一口气涌上来。

“那你倒是说说你到底想和他说点什么啊？”

“……”

青年却渐渐敛去了笑容，只留下了一个以一种微妙的弧度上扬着的唇角。

“……其实也没有什么要紧的。”

他说着，轻轻闭上了眼睛，像是在自行抚慰一些旧时的伤。

“——毕竟，作为一个曾经没能成功提供给他他所需之物的宿主，我又怎么能奢望他现在来听我说的任何话呢？”

他和毒液对视一眼，却终究都没有将这个对话继续进行下去。

——而真正的变化，就发生在这天的夜里。

埃迪是被毒液在脑子里呼唤他的声音叫醒的。他在朦胧中想要嘟哝着发出一些抱怨的声音，却发现自己的发声器官全部都被毒液控制着派不上任何用场。

脑海中一片大作的警铃使他中猛地清醒——并且清醒地认识到不仅是声音，他的身体动作也被毒液控制住了。

他几乎就要在意识里大叫起来了。可毒液适时荡在他耳边的声音却显得没什么紧迫感：

【埃迪。别慌，没出什么大事。我就是想让你不发出任何动静地看一下那边。】

随后他便感到自己的脑袋不受自己控制地转向了玻璃房的方向。

这时他倒真是要感谢毒液这样封住他的动作和声音了——因为他不确定如果让他以自然状态看到眼前这幅情景的话，他是不是能控制自己不发出一些引人注意的响动来。

玻璃那边，睡在一片昏暗灯光下的青年脸上爬满了钝色的银光。

那些银光——确切地说，是银色的流体——在熟睡的青年脸上静静地伸展，覆盖住了青年脸上大部分的皮肤，像是在寻找什么，又像是在确认什么。

埃迪觉得如果自己没有看错的话，那银光在烧伤的部分铺盖得尤为密实。

——……所以，这是暴乱？

他在脑子里面小心翼翼地问道。

——他这是醒了吗？

【是醒了。但我想大概他的力量还不足以凝聚成像样的形状，所以只能用这样的方式来了解他宿主现在的状态。】

——……你确定这只是“了解状态”，而不是“餐前礼仪”？

【如果他真的想要吞食他现在的宿主，那么我们现在看到的就只能是德雷克的尸体了。】

毒液答，然后停顿了一会儿，似乎也在仔细观察那流动的银色。

【我想，大概德雷克的脑袋里面有一些什么，让暴乱不想一下子就杀死他。】

——哦。

他下意识地想点头，却只感受到了来自于脖颈上的僵硬。他在心里一声叹息，但随即又突然意识到了一些不对。

——……等等，所以你的意识是，他现在也可以去读卡尔顿脑子里面的东西了？这不就是意味着——

【他知道了他现在的宿主是卡尔顿·德雷克，也知道了他的身世，和这整件事情的来龙去脉。】

——……

他着实反应了几秒，然后有些迟疑地道出了自己的猜想：

——……那是不是意味着，卡尔顿那些从来没有和我们说过的东西，对于暴乱来说，是让他不愿意伤害卡尔顿的理由？

【也许可以这么说。】

毒液一边在他身体里面形成一股温柔的流动，一边说。

【虽然我族和人类的价值观以及情感方式并不相同，但这并不意味着我族没有自己的所思所感——就像是我愿意为了你留在地球，暴乱也许现在也愿意为了德雷克的一些什么而暂时留在这个容器当中。】

——……

他没有再多问什么，而是继续静静地看着那团钝色的银光流连在青年的脸上。这片心照不宣的绝对静默持续了一段时间，最终以那团银色悄然消失于青年皮肤之下告终。

他能感觉到毒液已经解除了对他的控制，但他仍然就这么盯着那呼吸平稳的仿佛什么都没有发生过的青年好一会儿。

他后知后觉地意识到，今晚青年的梦境里，似乎没有那些永远让他无法安眠的东西。

第二天早上他问青年昨晚睡得是否安好。青年歪头想了想，随后露出了一个甚至可以称得上是温暖的微笑。

“……说来也怪，我昨晚竟然没有再做那些梦了。”

青年说，语气里面似乎融着春日的暖阳。

“我觉得好像有什么——有什么非常暖而安全的东西包裹着我，让我从那些无法逃离的噩梦中抽身出来了。”

他张了张嘴，却终究没有说出昨天晚上他到底看到了什么。

他只是在青年的眼角，隐约看到了流淌的银光。


	5. 6-7

6

俗话还说得好，一回生，二回熟。

所以当他再一次在半夜被脑子里回荡起来的声音喊醒的时候，他觉得这一次他一定可以做到处变不惊。

——那么，这次又发生什么了？

他不紧不慢地抬起眼皮，眨了两下眼睛让自己熟悉黑暗中的视线，然后在毒液的引导下慢慢悠悠地将头扭了过去。

……接着差点因为自己看到的画面而咬掉自己的舌头。

玻璃隔间里，睡梦中的青年五官似乎因为痛苦而皱在一起。而就在他脸上方极近的距离，一颗银色的脑袋露着獠牙，正将还在滴口水的舌头向青年的面门探去。

——！！！毒液现在什么情况？！

他在心中方寸大乱地大喊，全身肌肉也因为想动却动弹不得而僵硬了起来。

——你再不让我动卡尔顿就——

【埃迪，没事的。】

毒液却以一种反常的淡定回应了他，一边说一边在皮肤下面抚慰他绷紧的肌肉。

【你仔细看。暴乱没想伤害他。】

——……

他在毒液的安抚下终于逐渐找回了些许冷静。又一次使劲眨了眨眼，他借着昏暗的灯光再度将目光努力聚在玻璃那边的青年和共生体的身上。

这一次，他终于看出了些许端倪。

他发现，青年脸上那些他以为是暴乱滴下来的口水的液体大多汇聚在眼角，怎么看怎么都像是——

——……眼泪？

他半信半疑地在心中发问，但还没有等到毒液的回复，便看到了接下来的一幕。

暴乱长长的舌头略显焦躁地卷过青年的脸。青年眼角的湿润这一次终于被真正的口水替代了。

……他觉得，他现在大概要因为另一种意义上的震惊而咬掉自己的舌头了。

不过，当然，共生体——不管是他身体里的这只，还是玻璃对面的那只——肯定没有这么好心，能放任他就这么双眼一闭结束面对这个刺激的夜晚。

他在毒液丝毫没有放松的牢牢桎梏下，听见玻璃对面传来了他打心眼儿里不想再次听到的声音：

【卡尔顿·德雷克。】

他一下屏住了呼吸。

【醒过来。】

银色的共生体用带着混响的低哑声音说，语调说不清楚是粗暴还是柔和。

【你梦里看到的那个不是真正的我。】

话音落下大约几秒之后，他看见沉睡的青年轻颤着长长的睫毛，缓缓睁开了双眼。

【埃迪，这到底是应该算是睡美人，还是美女与野兽？】

他的共生体在他的脑子里面说着些不着边际的蠢话——好吧也有可能是自己的脑子里面确实浮现出了那些童话的场景所以才会让共生体得到了些许提示——但不管怎样，现在的他可没有什么插科打诨的心。

他只是看见一片银光不由分说地落进青年渐渐清明的眼眸，那眼角微微一弯那片银色似乎就可以荡漾出来。

而青年就像是注视着他唯一信仰之物那样注视着那片银光的来源，半晌之后，才终于微颤着张口，舌尖如同祈祷般地卷出了几个音节：

“——暴乱。”

一时间，空气静止。整个空间里没有人知道该如何发出下一个声响。

最终打破这片静默的，还是看起来心情有些微妙欠佳的暴乱。

【……卡尔顿·德雷克。我想我们该谈谈。】

【加上我们。】

……他觉得，他漫长的人生中从来没有像现在这样后悔过没有好好教毒液注意气氛这件事的。

7

但气氛归气氛，谈到底还是要谈的。

毕竟在之前一段日子中，他们谁都没有提出来要坐下来好好聊一聊今后的打算——暴乱真的醒来之后会发生什么全然未知，而卡尔顿总是一副视死如归的样子也让他很难真的开口去问对方相关的问题。

所以在暴乱已恢复且最坏的情况也没有发生的现在，一场冷静深入的谈话就是很必要的了。

“……我就单刀直入地问了。”

他带着毒液坐在玻璃前的椅子上，看着对面坐在床边的一人一共生体，郑重其事地清了清嗓子。

“你们之后到底有什么打算？”

然而他话音一落，便被暴乱似乎从身体内部压出的一声嘲笑糊了一脸。

【……愚蠢。】

暴乱说，本来就狰狞的脸因为缠绕在他周身的低气压而显得更加狰狞。

【这么久没有见了，你们两个失败者竟然还是这样无可救药的愚蠢——你们难道还没有意识到，你们现在问我……问这个人类这个问题，其实毫无意义吗？】

他被怼得一口气直往上蹿，但在他还没来得及组织好语言回敬过去的时候，对面的青年就先坐不住了。

“……暴乱。”

卡尔顿压着声音说，蹙着眉努力表现着对共生体的不赞同。

“我的问题暂且不论，你完全可以说一下你接下来准备如何不是吗？虽然现在的情况，埃迪他们大概也不会同意你所有的想法，但终归不再像是被政府的人困住那样了——”

【闭嘴。】

暴乱对于青年恳切的论述竟然只回应了这凶神恶煞的两个字。

青年被共生体吼得也是一愣，又张了张嘴试图说些什么，但终究还是在共生体的威慑下乖乖收了声——唯独在那双睁大的眼睛里面留满了不甘心的欲言又止。

但这招对于共生体似乎并没有什么用处。银色的共生体甚至都没有再多给现任宿主一个完整的眼神，只是转回头来直勾勾地盯着他们，本该没有表情的脸上似乎写着一句大大的“你们现在懂我在说什么了吧蠢货”。

他完全没去费力阻止那滑落口边的一声巨大的叹息。

“……好吧。也许我真的明白你的意思是什么。”

他双手抱在胸前，瞟了一眼不断用面部表情在向自己送来“别多话”这一讯息的青年，但最终还是将视线落在了银色共生体上，斟酌着语句说。

“我是说……在这段日子里我也能感觉到，你现在的宿主……他和以前不太一样，似乎对未来没有什么长远的构想，就连救你这件事情大概都是想到哪里做到哪里——”

【缺少活人应该有的生气。】

毒液十分好心地帮他补充道，在接收到同时三双眼睛射来的眼刀之后又不忘机灵地加上了一句：

【埃迪说的。】

好吧，现在那两双仿佛能够射出激光一般的眼睛转向盯着自己了。他发誓如果不是毒液没有真正的身体，他一定已经一脚狠狠踩在了对方脚背上。

他僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，泄出两声干巴巴的笑容。

“……呃，我没有什么别的意思。”

他保持着抱臂姿势的双手紧紧掐住了自己的大臂，磕磕绊绊地解释道。

“我就是……就是觉得，卡尔顿你这段时间以来看起来都没什么精神——”

“我认为你在关注一些无关紧要的事情，埃迪。”【我同意你的看法，人类。】

几乎同时地，两个对于他的观点完全相反的回应灌进了他的耳朵里。

他识相地闭嘴，看着玻璃那边的青年和共生体互相瞪视起来，但很显然共生体在气势上占据了明显的优势。

【卡尔顿·德雷克，这就是我们为什么必须要谈谈。】

暴乱一张大脸迫近在青年眼前，逼得青年甚至向后倾了倾身体。

【我实话告诉你，我讨厌你在我身上寄托你所有那些不切实际的幻想。】

他不明白暴乱这句话到底意味着什么，但他可以确定青年一定是明白的——因为他看见青年闻言，脸上倏地便失掉了所有的表情，嘴唇也紧紧抿成了一条直线，像是遭受到了巨大的打击。

【而如果不解决这个问题，我们谁都不会有未来。】

他在青年暗潮汹涌的眼眸中，预感到了暴风雨的来临。


	6. 8

8

“……你们无法要求一个从懂事起就接受了自己将要在还可以被称为‘年轻’的年纪死亡这个事实的人，对生活和未来还充满希望。”

青年的一声仿佛沉积了百年的深长叹息拉开了这场对话核心部分的序幕，也昭示了一场暴风雨的开始。

他看见青年轻轻闭上双眼，像是在告解一般缓慢而沉重地说道：

“从经验上看，我是不可能活过30岁的。”

“……经验。”

他重复了一遍这个意味不明的词，而后看到青年再度睁眼，唇角上挑的弧度就像是一把刀子，划破了这段时间以来被心照不宣维持着的表面平静。

“是的，经验。”

——也划破了青年从来遮掩得很好的伤疤。

“——是谁告诉你，这百年来，我仅仅再度获得过这一次生命呢？”

他从未像此时此刻一般觉得，青年脸上未被治好的烧伤，看起来如此触目惊心。

“第一次再度出生，就是在那火箭坠毁的几年之后，一个家境优渥的美国家庭。”

青年说，声音平缓，像是在讲述一个故事——一个过于真实而沉重的故事。

“我在成长过程中很快便意识到这就像是东方思想中所说的轮回转世，而且我不知为何还有着‘前世’的记忆。当时的我可以说是很兴奋的，因为我觉得这是老天又给了我一个机会，告诉我上一次想要改变人类社会的计划失败了没关系，这一次还可以做新的尝试。于是当时我的想法是，不管接下来我能想到什么样崭新的计划，我都首先需要大笔的资金。再创立一次生命基金会显然不太可能，那就利用我有着别人两倍的知识这一点，先用最稳妥的方式攒下第一桶金。”

“于是我在十分年轻的时候便在金融行业得到了别人望而不得的职位。我在纽约最高的建筑物的高层拥有我的办公室。我从那里的落地窗望出去，觉得这一次即便没有共生体，我也有足够的资本去寻找一些别的出路。”

“……那么，埃迪，我现在问问作为曾经是一名记者的你——大概掐算一下时间，你能想到那几年的什么著名的历史事件呢？”

突然被抛了话头的他一个愣怔，而后开始根据青年给的线索进行回忆。

火箭坠毁后的大约20年，纽约，金融行业，高层建筑……

他的大脑在抽出一个关键词之后，突然便像中了毒一样地当了机。

“……卡尔顿，你不会是在说……”

“不要害怕，埃迪，你没有想错。”

青年带着些令人身上发毛的笑意说。

“——我所说的，就是那次飞机撞进大楼的恐怖袭击。”

他想起当时他为了掩盖自己不会老去的事实已经离开美国所以未能亲赴现场，但即便通过电视转播他也能感受到那种仿佛被地狱烈火灼烧般的恐慌与疼痛。

而现在，他眼前的这个青年却说，他当时就在那栋楼里？

他到底该怎样接受这样一个似乎还带着焦土味道的事实？

“……你不需要用这样悲痛的眼神看着我，埃迪。即便我说过我羡慕你还保有身为一个‘人’的觉悟，但你也不需要在这样无谓的事情上浪费你的同情心。”

青年说，竟是一副云淡风轻。

“毕竟已经过去了——过去那么久了。”

【可我看到了当时你的惧怕与绝望。】

一直安静无话的银色共生体却突然出声，晃动的银光映在青年睁大的眼睛里。

【你在被火焰包裹着下坠的时候想到了那艘火箭。你的眼泪蒸发了，但你在心里却在质问为什么这一次你还是同样的下场，明明你没有做错任何事情。】

“……如果你要这么说的话，我哪次不会这样想呢？”

青年轻摇着头，涂抹着空气中苦涩的版图。

“比如说第二次，我不过就是英国的一个地下说唱歌手，我觉得也许通过这样微不足道的方式也能对这个世界起到一些作用——可我只活到了29岁，因为当我们的组合小有名气之后，开始有人看不惯我的肤色和我的做派，于是便在我们的一次live上，向舞台上抛掷了自制的炸弹。……那个时候在一片火光中我也问了，当然问了——我问为什么我明明什么都没做错，可生命又是如此终结——但那一点用都没有。真的。……一点都没有。”

【所有这就是你为什么第三次面对那场人为纵火时甚至跑都不跑的原因？】

“……是的。因为我觉得，如果当一个普通的软件工程师开一个自己的工作室，都有人来以我们窃取他的创意为由向我们的工作室里泼进40升汽油的话，那么这大概真的就是天意了吧。”

青年说着，再一次缓缓闭上了双眼——那眼角没有眼泪，干涸得就像是已经被火焰烧尽所有的水汽——可他偏偏就是在那双轻颤的睫毛上听见了暴雨落下的声音。

“……我想，大概我的命就是如此——永远会在三十岁前死于一场莫名的大火。所以——”

“……所以这一次，你不再主动与人接触，不再为了未来奋斗……也不再重视自己的生命。”

他实在无法再保持镇静地听青年无比淡然的叙述，于是用略显嘶哑的声音替青年做了总结。

“这也是为什么——为什么你可以为了暴乱做到如此，却似乎对之后的事情没有一点计划。”

“就像我说的，你不能要求一个早就接受了自己行将到来的死亡的人还对未来有所期冀。”

青年一边说，一边对他身边的共生体送去一个饱含着歉意的眼神。

“……更何况，火是共生体的天敌。火箭坠毁时暴乱就险些和我一起丢掉了性命，这一次我不能再让他跟着我一起冒这个险。”

【但这并不能成为你把我带到了这里，然后就一副看破红尘的样子甩手不管的理由。】

暴乱突然说，听起来似是有些愠恼。

【你明明应该清楚，如果缺少一个合适的宿主，等待着我的不过也是无比狼狈的前路。】

“……可我又如何继续帮助你呢，暴乱？”

青年微微抬高了声音，语调终于听起来有了一丝波动。

“上一次我就最终没能提供给你你想要的。而这一次——这一次我什么都没有，有的只是一道随时可能会压到我身上的死亡通知——如果我继续做你的宿主，那不是反而困住了你的前路吗？”

【被困住的是你，卡尔顿·德雷克。】

暴乱说，斩钉截铁而毫无慈悲地。

【是你被困在了那几场火灾之中，变得畏首畏尾而不敢再去追求未来。】

“可是你让我一个肉体凡胎又如何——”

【如果是‘你’，不行。】

暴乱压着青年的话，一字一顿地说。

【——但如果是‘我们’，未必不行。】

就像是一个突然被卸了发条的人偶，青年一下便定在了当场，只是呆呆地看着银色的共生体，如同出了故障一般地重复道：

“……‘我们’……”

【对，我们。】

而银色的共生体则在他的脑袋旁边绕了几圈儿，状似不紧不慢，但实则又透着些急切地道：

【卡尔顿·德雷克，不夸张地说，你其实是我百年来遇到的唯一一个曾经全身心畅想着‘我们’的未来的人类——我也是直到最近才终于想明白这一点。然而现在，你却要用如此划分‘你’和‘我’的方式来让我对你失望透顶吗？】

青年缓慢地眨眨眼，又眨眨眼。

“……所以，暴乱，你的意思是……”

【我的意思是，再一次成为我的宿主——成为‘我们’。】

【如此一来，你可以带我走出百年来不断压迫我的逼仄生活空间，而我可以带你走出百年来不断困扰你的噩梦。】

一秒。又是一秒。

绝对静默的几秒之后，他看见青年的眼圈刷地一下便红了。

“……我……我想我有点后悔放弃了记日记这个习惯了。”

他努力地想笑，但越笑越让声音带上了哽咽。

“……不然的话，今天一定会是日记上最长的一笔。”

他和毒液对视了一眼，在青年眼角第一颗眼泪流下来时默默地起身离开。

在被逐渐关上的门扉慢慢阻断的视线里，他们看见一片银色略显笨拙地环住了那褐色的青年，包裹住了所有放肆的哭声。


End file.
